With you forever, whatever others say
by Ti Cathy
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo sortent ensemble. Mais pas d'un amour éternel où on s'aiment dans la richesse, dans la pauvreté, tout ça... Non. Grimmjow et Ichigo, ce n'est qu'un amour de vacances. Fugace. Mais quand le moment de rentrer chez soi arrive, Grimmjow décide de suivre Ichigo. Avec toi pour toujours, quoi que disent les autres...


salut ! voici un nouveau one shot ! C'est le premier que je poste alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

**Titre :** With you forever, whetever others say

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ! Pour changer...

**Rating :** M, pour cause de fin de lemon Yaoi au tout début ! Mais pas bien méchant...

**Paring :** GrimmIchi

**Note :** /!\ Histoire inspirée de personnages et faits réels /!\

* * *

Dans la salle animation de l'UCPA du Grau du Roi, deux personnes baisaient comme des lapins. Le uke se cambrait sous le plaisir de plus en plus intense. Le seme augmentait le rythme du mouvement de ses hanches et pilonnait la prostate de son conjoint de plus en plus fort tout en faisant subir le même sort au pénis de son amant. Quand le moment de jouissance vint enfin, le uke poussa un grand cri vite étouffé par un baiser mouillé du seme. Tous deux étaient en nage, le rouge aux joues, haletants, et les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient entre leurs abdominaux rendaient le moment encore plus unique, et les protagonistes encore plus beaux l'un pour l'autre. Le dominé rampa jusqu'à son conjoint et vint se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant qui referma ses bras sur lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas viennent briser la bulle qu'ils avaient dressé autour d'eux, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Ils se levèrent à la hâte, lâchant des « merde ! » quand ils ne parvenaient pas à accomplir la tâche désirée et ce sont deux adolescents éclatés de rire et complètement débraillés que l'animatrice Orihime trouva dans la salle quand elle y pénétra. Toute innocente et naïve qu'elle était, elle sourit aux garçons en leur disant :

- Ne restez pas là, il y fait beaucoup trop chaud ! Venez plutôt dans le patio, on fait un Time's up !

- Les deux amants soufflèrent de soulagement, remarquant qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle à l'idée d'être découverts et le seme souffla au uke :

- Hé, Ichi ! Tu marches de travers !

- T'es marrant Grimm ! T'es une brute ! Va en dessous la prochaine fois et tu verras !

- Je ne serai jamais en dessous, tu n'arriverais même pas à rentrer ton engin en moi et à m'embrasser en même temps tellement t'es petit !

Et le dominant se mit à rire de sa blague pendant que sa berry boudait en grommelant :

- On avait dit pas la taille...

Dans le patio, une fois le stress retombé pour nos deux tourtereaux, ils passèrent une bonne après-midi en compagnie de leurs amis. Durant la partie, l'équipe d'Orihime s'arrachait les cheveux car non seulement celle-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais en plus ce qu'elle mimait était totalement incompréhensible. Au final, ils rigolèrent bien et Inoue, ne comprenant pas qu'on se moquait d'elle -gentiment, certes, mais ils se moquaient quand même- regardait les deux équipes à tour de rôle en répétant : « Quoi ? Quoi ? » sans cesse ce qui faisait redoubler le rire des joueurs. L'après-midi se termina comme ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Le repas passa, puis la soirée. Soirée à thème qui fit fureur auprès des adolescents. Ils rigolèrent bien, se moquant de la tenue de telle ou telle personne, hurlant pour encourager leur camarade lors des défis. Nous étions jeudi.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Après tout, la liaison de Grimmjow et Ichigo n'était qu'une pauvre amourette de vacances... Tout ceci n'était qu'éphémère... C'était ce à quoi pensait Grimmjow, allongé sur son lit, les bas croisés derrière sa tête. Nous étions samedi, il était dix heures... Aujourd'hui, le séjour prenait fin. Aujourd'hui, Les deux amants allaient être séparés.

- Non ! se dit l'homme aux cheveux étrangement bleus en se levant soudainement d'un bond de son lit pour aller rejoindre Ichigo à l'accueil, je refuse !

Suite à cette réflexion, il sortit de la chambre comme une furie sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons de chambre et traça jusqu'à l'accueil où Ichigo faisait un baby foot avec des potes en attendant que son père et ses sœurs viennent le chercher. Grimmjow sourit devant cette vision de son homme légèrement penché vers l'avant pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur le match qui se déroulait, une légère ride apparaissant sur son front, due à la concentration dont il faisait preuve. Encouragé dans son idée de départ par cette vision, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Quand il fut à sa portée, il l'enlaça par derrière, ce qui fit sursauter notre uke national et permit d'ailleurs à la balle de rentrer dans le but qu'il défendait. Ichigo s'apprêtait d'ailleurs faire passer le goût de le tripoter à l'enfoiré qui avait osé le faire perdre quand l'enfoiré en question lui dit :

- Je veux pas que tu partes, Ichi...

Il se retourna, étonné, et des lèvres fondirent directement sur les siennes, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Grimmjow domina directement le baiser qui devint plus fougueux. Il lécha doucement les lèvres de son amant et celui-ci ouvrit directement le passage, permettant à sa langue de venir jouer avec sa jumelle. Ils durent finalement se séparer, haletants, pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Alors c'est décidé ? souffla Ichigo, tu veux bien qu'on s'affiche ?

- Oui. Mes parents peuvent aller se faire foutre ! répondit Grimmjow avant de fondre à nouveau sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

Ils allaient s'embrasser pour la énième fois quand ils entendirent des sifflements. Ils se séparèrent et jetèrent un regard plein d'animosité à ceux qui avaient osé les déranger.

- Allez vous bécoter ailleurs, les tapettes !

- Ouais ! Je pensais pas que vous étiez des petits pédés !

Ces paroles rendirent Grimmjow fou de rage. Il commença à s'avancer vers les personnes qui avaient OSÉ insulter son amant. Lui, ça passait encore mais PAS SON ICHI ! Il brandit son poing, prêt à l'abattre sur le premier venu. Mais il n'eut le temps de frapper ceux qu'il considérait comme déjà morts qu'un bras surgit devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire du dit bras et vit son Ichi. Sa petite berry qui l'implorait du regard. Son bras retomba alors directement et il dit d'un ton menaçant en entourant la taille d'Ichigo et en tournant les talons :

- Vous avez de la chance, Ichi est plus gentil que moi. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauver la peau du cul, connards !

Puis il partit, entraînant son rouquin qui lui proposa de le ramener et de le présenter à sa famille par la même occasion proposition qui fut acceptée, avec stress et appréhension, certes, mais aussi avec beaucoup de joie.

Ils allaient passer la porte pour rejoindre la famille Kurosaki quand Ichigo le retint, le regardant d'un air soudainement très sérieux.

- Dès que je te le dis, tu te décale sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il, en le regardant d'un air voulant dire « je te suis plus, là... tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? »

- Je suis très sérieux. Jure le moi !

- Bon, juré ! Heureux ?

- Oui ! Très !

Son sourire rassuré qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant devant son gâteau d'anniversaire fit sourire tendrement Grimmjow. Puis il se repris, effaça cet air niais de son visage et secoua la tête en se disant que plus jamais il ne ressemblerait de nouveau à un idiot fini. Pas lui, le grand Grimmjow ! Il hocha la tête à cette pensée, satisfait, puis suivit sa moitié à l'extérieur.

- Maintenant ! hurla Ichigo en se décalant lui aussi sur le côté opposé.

On entendit alors un « Ichigooooooooooo ! » suivit d'un grand bruit et Grimmjow, dans un grand moment de pure virilité, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant ainsi se couper du monde. Quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit dépassant un taux de décibels normal, il enleva une main, puis deux, et se releva en toussotant, légèrement gêné par ce moment de faiblesse. Puis, se souvenant du pourquoi il s'était ridiculisé, il se retourna vers la source du vacarme et découvrit un homme, étalé sur le sol les fesses en l'air. Il se tourna vers Ichigo et lui demanda :

- C'est qui ce taré ?!

- Grimmjow, je te présente Isshin, mon père. Papa, je te présente Grimmjow.

- C'est... ton père ?!

Isshin, en entendant ça, se releva précipitamment, épousseta ses vêtements et dit, tout fier, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Et oui ! Je suis le papa d'Ichigo ! Alors ? T'as pris soin de mon fils ? Il a été sage ?

Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit un coup de poing qui le renvoya dans les vapes directement.

- Non mais ! Quel idiot !

- Karin, tu ne l'as pas frappé trop fort ? Regarde, il bouge plus...

- Mais non ! Il s'en sortira ! Et puis au pire ça nous fera des vacances !

- Grimm, voici mes sœurs Yuzu et Karin. Yuzu, Karin, voici Grimmjow !

- Enchanté ! dit Yuzu avec enthousiasme, vous restez pour dîner ? Oh ! Mais quelle idiote ! Bien sûr que oui ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix !

Grimmjow sourit devant cette scène. Ils étaient tant unis, soudés...

- Tu viens Grimm ? On va pas y passer la nuit ! Yuzu a préparé des lasagnes !

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez les Kurosaki, qui habitaient en banlieue parisienne, à Évry, ils mirent la table puis s'installèrent pendant que la cuisinière de la famille posait le plat fumant sur la table et s'installait à sa place, entre Karin et Grimmjow. Le repas était animé, plein de bonne humeur et de rires. Au moment du dessert, Isshin eut une illumination. Il posa consciencieusement sa petite cuillère à droite de sa petite assiette, se leva et posa sa question :

- En fait, mon cher Grimmjow, Ichigo est quoi pour toi ? Parce que pour qu'il t'invite à la maison au bout d'une semaine... D'habitude, Ichigo est plus renfermé. Comme, euh... un ours !

- Sympa...

- Ichigo est mon amant, dit-il sans aucune gène et directement, sans même hésiter une seconde, ce qui provoqua un rougissement prononcé de la part du rouquin.

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi... répondit Isshin en se rasseyant pour terminer son dessert.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Grimmjow-san ! annonça la petite Yuzu avec un grand sourire.

- T'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Ichi-nii ! lança Karin.

Là, Grimmjow passa en mode bug. Personne, au grand jamais, n'aurait réagi comme ça là d'où il venait ! Y avait-il une si grande différence entre Paris seizième et le reste de la capitale ? Ichigo lui sourit et prit sa main qu'il serra doucement, pour le réconforter même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Après tout, c'est pas comme si sa propre famille était capable de le rejeter, lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, simplement parce qu'il était gay et qu'il leur présentait son copain !

A la fin du repas, Ichigo se leva, prit Grimmjow par la main, et annonça :

- Je vais raccompagner Grimmjow chez lui.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, c'est pas tout près, je vais y retourner tout seul...

- Non, s'il te plaît !

Ne pouvant résister à ses yeux de chat poté, Grimmjow souffla un « je vais le regretter... » puis prit sa berry par la taille et partit en direction du métro après avoir salué chaleureusement les Kurosaki et avoir promis de revenir à Yuzu.

Une fois dans le métro, plus ils approchaient de leur destination et plus Grimmjow se mettait à stresser. La boule qui se terrait au fond de son ventre prenait de l'ampleur et celle de sa gorge de pouvait pas grossir plus. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ichigo finit par s'en apercevoir et posa sa main sur celle de son amant en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te terrifie tant que ça que je vienne ? Je peux repartir si tu veux ou rester sur le palier...

- Non... C'est juste que... Reste... Mais mes parents ne sont pas comme les tiens...

- C'est à dire ?

- Ce sont des français pur souche du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire croire. En réalité, ils sont anglais d'origine. Malgré ça, ils sont profondément ancrés dans la culture française, la tradition, tout ça... Ils sont catholiques pratiquants à fond, homophobes, xénophobes et ils votent Le Pen. En plus mon père est un soumis.

(Ouh ! Le gros cliché !)

- Des gens charmants en somme ! ironisa Ichigo. Non, sérieusement, comment comptes tu faire ?

- Je vais leur dire, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Je t'aime Grimm, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Moi aussi Ichi, moi aussi...

ils passèrent le reste du trajet comme ça, enlacés, la tête d'Ichigo posée sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils furent brusquement sortis de leur torpeur quand une voix enregistrée annonça la station attendue. Ils sursautèrent, puis Grimmjow se leva et dit d'une voix presque robotisée :

- C'est là.

Ichigo et Grimmjow se tenaient devant l'édifice tant redouté, tête levée en direction du sommet du bâtiment, main droite en visière pour se protéger du soleil mais grimaçant tout de même à cause de lui. L'homme aux cheveux bleus inspira un grand coup puis, raffermissant sa prise sur son compagnon, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison, toqua pour s'annoncer puis entra. Ichigo fut tout de suite émerveillé par l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La pièce était octogonale et était plus grande que son salon, déjà d'une grandeur relativement acceptable. Au sol se trouvait un carrelage légèrement rose et tellement propre que son visage se reflétait dedans. Les murs étaient blancs cassé rose et en haut de ceux-ci se trouvaient des sculptures murales, en fresque représentant des fleurs stylisées. Des miroirs de différentes tailles et de différentes formes étaient accrochés dessus, faisant scintiller légèrement la salle. Du mur du fond partaient deux escaliers symétriques qui finissaient par se rejoindre au sommet. Sur le mur le long de ces escaliers se trouvaient des portraits, sûrement des ancêtres de la famille. Sur les autres murs se trouvaient des portes menant aux chambres, aux salles de bains -une par chambre- avec des toilettes -un par salle de bain. Grimmjow, indifférent à cette beauté pour lui quotidienne, commença à monter les escaliers, vite suivi d'Ichigo qui sortit de sa contemplation. Ils montèrent les escaliers presque religieusement, et arrivèrent par la suite dans un long couloir éclairé au sol sans pour autant aveugler.

- C'est le coin des employés qui travaillent dans cette maison.

- Ah, bon ? Vous en avez tant que ça ?

- Bah... oui !

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au bout du couloir où se trouvait le salon, donnant après sur la cuisine. Mais quel salon ! Il devait faire la taille de sa maison à lui ! Avec des canapés en cuir, de grandes plantes vertes, le plus grand home cinéma qu'il ait jamais vu, et un putain d'aquarium plus grand le bassin des requins de l'aquarium de La Rochelle, encastré dans le mur dans lequel nageait des poissons exotiques. Sur les canapés se trouvaient deux personnes, tenant dans leur main droite chacun un verre de vin identiques à ceux utilisés pour les dégustations. De dos, se tenant droit, ils dégageaient une aura destinée à imposer respect et soumission. Sentant des regards pesants sur eux, ils se retournèrent lentement et dévisagèrent les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient tous deux d'une beauté sombre et portaient des vêtements simples mais issus de grands couturiers. L'homme avait une carrure imposante et des épaules carrées. Il avait un visage aux traits assez durs avec une moustache et une barbe parfaitement bien coupées. La femme, contrairement à son mari, avait une taille semblable à celle d'une guêpe -ou à une bouteille d'orangina, ça dépend du point du vue- et semblait douce et inoffensive à première vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'on regarde ses petits yeux bleus électriques reflétant une grande intelligence et son air hautain et pincé. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs accordés à ses cheveux, eux aussi d'un bleu vif et coupés en carré plongeant.

- Ah, mon fils... Tu es en retard, lança-t-elle sur un ton qui reflétait son ennui profond.

- Je suis désolé, mère, mais je suis allé rencontrer la famille d'Ichigo ici présent. Une famille fort sympathique.

- Ichigo... Ce nom ne me dit rien... Tu viens de quelle famille mon petit ? Que font tes parents ?

- Je viens de la famille Kurosaki, madame. C'est normale qu'elle ne vous dise rien mes parents sont des immigrés japonais. Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit et mon père tient une clinique.

- Immigrés ! Mon fils traîne avec des immigrés ! Ciel ! Roland, dit quelque chose ! Fais le sortir et envoie ton fils prendre un bain ! Oh, seigneur, je savais que l'on aurait pas dû l'envoyer chez ces mendiants !

- Ichigo n'ira nul part ! s'énerva soudain Grimmjow, Il est mon amant, et je suis venu vous présenter l'homme avec qui je compte passer le restant de mes jours !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il prit Ichigo par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Durant le baiser, le rouquin prit les mains de son conjoint et les serra fort, preuve que le bleuté avait son soutien. Face à ce geste, Grimmjow sourit. Quand ils se séparèrent, la femme, épouvantée, souffla seulement un « Oh doux Jésus ! » avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. À cause du silence complet qui régnait, on entendit seulement le verre se renverser sur le parquet et tout le monde eut les yeux rivés sur le vin qui s'écoulait avec une lenteur presque démesurée de la coupe. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme, embarrassé, tenta de remonter ses lunettes imaginaires. Il ne connaissait pas son fils. Il ne savait en fait de lui que son nom. Même pas sa classe, même pas son âge, même pas ses goûts. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son seul fils était gay, qu'il n'aurait pas de descendance et qu'un Jaggerjack allait passer sa vie entière avec un immigré. Il se leva alors, aveuglé par la colère qui l'aveugla tout d'un coup, et hurla d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la demeure :

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, moi, Roland Jaggerjack, je te déshérite !

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, puis tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de secondes puis un rire nerveux retentit dans la pièce. Il se releva, riant toujours alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues puis hurla :

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Je me tire ! Qui voudrait vive avec vous de toute façon ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, hein Ichi ?

- Grimmjow...

Le père, indifférent face à cette scène, aida sa femme qui s'était réveillée entre temps à se relever et tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Quand Grimmjow fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis, il s'effondra à nouveau au sol et cette fois-ci pleura. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Ichigo le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, jusqu'à ce que son amant se calme. Une fois qu'il eut arrêté de renifler, le roux le releva et ils partirent de la maison à leur tour. Sur le chemin du retour pour aller chez Ichigo, Grimmjow avait repris ses esprits. Il se tenait allongé, la tête sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Les deux étaient silencieux quand Grimmjow prit la parole :

- Ichi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai beau avoir dix-sept ans je reste un enfant sous la tutelle de mes parents...

- Grimm... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis lors de ta déclaration ?

- With you forever... Whatever others say... *

- Voilà... Alors relève toi, on va trouver une solution !

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avait quitté la demeure, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Oui, il reconnaissait là sa berry... Il se relèverai, il resterai avec lui, ils seraient invincibles ensembles. Et plus tard, il irai voir ses parents et il leur dirai :

« Vous voyez, je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous ! »

_*Avec toi pour toujours, quoi que disent les autres_

* * *

FIN !

Espérant que ça vous ai plu !

Si cet one shot vous a plu, vous pouvez partager cette histoire avec d'autres adeptes de la fanfiction, me mettre en favori ou en alerte, me suivre et bien sûr laisser une review ça me ferai très plaisir !

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes,

A la prochaine, mes chibineko,

Ti Cathy


End file.
